


Psyche

by Bobbiebobbie



Series: Satyromaniac [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Light Sadism, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/pseuds/Bobbiebobbie
Summary: Monkey D Luffy is an annoying little asshole, but fortunately he has Law now to put him in his place.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Satyromaniac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780144
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Let me know if I should add any more tags

"You don't want it then?" Law laughed darkly as he pulled his fingers out of Luffy's wet, puffy hole. "I guess you're not ready for this after all. It's okay, I'm not mad. We can try again some other time, hmm?" The younger captain was whining and writhing, trying to clamp down on his hand even as he withdrew it. Law knew exactly what he had meant, dammit! Why was he being so mean??? "That's- I didn't-" He grunted in frustration. These new sensations were overwhelming him to the point he couldn't even think! Law had said he would go easy on him since it was his first time having sex, after all, but their definitions of "easy" certainly weren't aligning. Luffy wanted his dick already! "No no, I'm serious. Don't pretend for my sake. I wouldn't want to overwhelm you." The older watched in sadistic pleasure as Luffy cried out in desperation, his hole clenched around nothing _. Little slut._ He was just perfect already, and Law hadn't even had to make an effort. He couldn't wait to absolutely wreck him. He made a move to get off the bed, Luffy craning his neck to look back at him from his place on his hands and knees. "No don't! I can do it! I want..." He trailed off, embarassed. His eyes were watery, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. All this over a little fingering. He sure was easy for a virgin! Law couldn't hide his leer. "See? Still can't tell me? Honesty is really important in these types of things, Mugiwara-ya. You'll have to tell me what you want if you ever expect me to please you." Luffy shuddered at the two last words. Law, _pleasing_ him. It sounded so good! But it was so humiliating, having to ask for something like this. He was used to demanding what he wanted, why was it so hard now? "I-" He faltered when Law licked a long stripe down his spine, unable to keep away for very long. He could feel the older pirate's grin against his skin. Bastard! "I'm ready for...y'know." Even after he said it he knew it wouldn't fly. God, he was so turned on. Why couldn't Law just fuck him like he said he would?

***

He could remember it now, that hazy time he had spent on the Polar Tang after Ace's death. Law had come to his cot while he was still tossing and turning, delirious, leaning down to caress his hair. "You better be careful next time we meet, Mugiwara-ya. I'll give you a pass right now, but if I ever see that little ass again it's gonna be mine. Gonna fuck that annoying attitude right out of you." Luffy hadn't known how to react, and Law seemed to think he was less conscious than he was, so he ignored the words. Even though he had been confused, _(I thought fucking was for men and women, how would he do it with me since I have a dick?)_ he couldn't help blushing whenever he thought about it afterwards. When they reunited on Punk Hazard, his heart beat fast every time he saw that look in Law's eyes. Like Luffy himself might look at a fish he was about to catch for lunch. One thing had led to another, and those heated stares finally culminated in Law backing him into the men's dormitory while the crew partied and some of them taunted Caesar. "We need to talk." The older man had said, and then they very pointedly did _not_ talk, because the next twenty or so minutes Luffy fought for breath against Law's tongue down his throat. He had never been kissed before, nor had he ever really seen anyone else do it, so the tongue thing really caught him off guard. Law had seemed annoyed, pressing teeth against his lips like he wanted him to part them, but why would Luffy do that? Then he finally _did._ Law shoved a thigh between his own legs and sent the strangest sensation to his crotch, like something liquid trickling into his dick. What the hell?? What was it and why did it feel so nice? He couldn't help gasping, gripping Law's jacket for purchase as his whole body flared with heat. The sudden wetness in his mouth made his eyes flutter closed. Why had he never been informed of this before. Was this what Hancock had been thinking about when she asked him to marry her? Was this a secret thing married people did? His rubber body was _melting._ He needed more, right now! So they kissed, and kissed, Luffy struggling to get some sort of control back, trying to move Law's head the way he wanted, tried to push him down a little bit since he didn't like feeling so small. Law was having none of it, keeping Luffy disciplined with an occasional rut of his knee against his penis, and Luffy would be back to square one. Law _loved_ it, loved how easily the inexperienced Luffy was becoming putty in his hands, reminding him of his own loss of innocence and turning him on even more. The boy was so messy, slobbery and whiney, looking like he was gonna cream his pants any second. So Law did the sensible thing, grabbing him by his little rubber ass and hauling him to the first bed they reached. So far neither had said a word, but Law wasn't really worried about whether Luffy was on board. When he shoved him onto the mattress and straddled him, he could practically see hearts in Luffy's eyes. Poor little bitch didn't know what he was getting into. He couldn't wait to play with this interesting body, test it's limits. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but the thought of fisting that little rubber cunt like it was made for had him closing his eyes in bliss. Luffy would love it, he could already tell.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked with an unhinged grin. Luffy surprised him by taking his shirt off, though he still couldn't meet his gaze like he would if they were in battle. So funny how that worked. Strawhat was a beast, fearless and trouble making to the point it got on his nerves. Who knew all it would take was a little kissing and petting for him to submit like someone with his sexy body ought to? Law followed suit by removing his own hat and jacket, before returning his focus on his conquest, taking that filthy old hat off Luffy's pretty hair and then reaching down between them to lift Luffy's hips slightly so he could unwind his sash and then yank his shorts down.

Luffy gasped again. He had never been embarassed about being naked before, it wasn't in his nature. But why was he suddenly afraid of his dick being revealed? he peeked down, saw it in a state he hadn't witnessed before on himself. Some of his crewmates obviously had boners before, especially Sanji. Hell, even Ace and Sabo used to wake up with morning wood all those years ago in their tree house. Luffy had never experienced so much as a single wet dream. It didn't bother him, he simply wasn't interested in sex. The future king of the pirates had no time for that sort of thing! So why now, all of a sudden, was he going crazy as Law touched him? The surgeon was running inked fingers over his collarbones and shoulders, down his arms, over his toned belly, sending little shivers through him with every hair raised by the delicate caress. He laid back, happy to close his eyes and let Law tickle him. 

Law saw Luffy relaxing and decided to take it further. He kept his touch light the first time he ran his index fingers over those little pink nipples, but he still felt Luffy stiffen, eyelids fluttering as a blush rose to his face again. Law smirked and squeezed them hard without warning, the boy jerking up with a cry. "Oi, oi!" he batted Law's hands away. "I- I'm not a girl, y'know."Law didn't care to let him know that he had seen his little prick twitch. He just chuckled. 

"You have a lot to learn, Mugiwara-ya." He soon had Luffy moaning and arching off the bed, licking and twisting and rolling his nipples over and over until they were hardened and swollen. _So cute._ He kind of wanted to pierce them someday. "You're obviously sensitive here; I could have so much fun torturing you. Maybe give you vibrating toys to wear under your shirt, watch you whine and cry like a little slut in front of your crew, hm?" He'd forgotten that this was Luffy's first time doing anything sexual, maybe he'd gone too far. When he took in the shocked, round eyes and the flush creeping down Luffy's throat, he realized he didn't care. Luffy was going to take everything he gave him, and he was going to like it, too.

"T-Torao!" The boy moaned, involuntarily rolling his hips up for friction, and Law allowed it for now, watching the precum on Luffy's cock staining his own jeans. It was time to move on. 

"Is it too much for you?" he asked breathlessly, pressing a hand against his own erection to ease the pain. Luffy shook his head, sitting up to messily kiss Law again. _Good bitch._ "You look so pretty. I didn't think you'd be so easy, to be honest,but I'm glad you are." Luffy looked up at him in confusion, and Law laughed again when he realized the dumb kid had no clue what that word meant. He sat back to slowly unzip his jeans, keeping his gaze on Luffy's eyes as they tracked the movement with brand new alertness.

"Easy, y'know. Thirsty? Desperate? Like you'd open your legs for anyone." Luffy sputtered indignantly. "Would you do that, eh, Mugiwara-ya? Were you waiting for any old horny bastard to bend you over and show you what real men do?" He pulled his cock out and began to lazily stroke it as he spoke. "Or are you just a whore for me, hm?" 

Luffy was totally taken aback, not sure whether to stare at the movement of Law's hand or at the glint in his golden eyes. He wasn't a whore! He'd never even done this before! But then again, he really wanted to, and _only_ with Torao. Did that make him his whore? He lowered his gaze, trying to get words out of his dry throat.

"J-just yours, Torao." The sentence came as barely a whisper, but Law must've heard it because suddenly Luffy was being flipped over, bare ass high in the air and his face pressed into the pillow. He tried to move, he felt way too vulnerable like this! He didn't know why, but it just felt so wrong and good at the same time! Why did he like it?

Something hard rutted between his exposed asscheeks, and he whimpered. Law was quite a bit bigger than him, and even though Luffy tried to console himself with the fact that he could stretch his own dick, it did nothing to relieve the feeling that he was being utterly emasculated and dominated in that moment. He wanted more.

"That's it." That deep, smooth voice made his ears perk, as Law ran a gentle, comforting, ~~possessive~~ hand down his sweaty back. "Such a good boy. I knew you were all bark and no bite. All it took to ring you in was a good dicking down, huh?" Luffy wouldn't know; it had never happened. They were getting dangerously close to finding out though, he suspected.

"Come on, why don't you feel it. This is your new god, I want you to worship it from now on, mkay?" He grabbed Luffy's hand and brought it, to his surprise, to his big, hot dick. Luffy closed his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to suppress another humiliating noise. Law was _insane._ He let the older move his smaller, sweaty hand over the hardened flesh, heart hammering at the degrading act, rubbing his thighs together to ease his own aching arousal. It took him a moment to realize through his hazed mind that Law's hand had moved away from his own, but he couldn't bring himself to stop touching the man's dick. It felt so heavy in his hand, felt just right in his grip. He might become addicted to this. _Worship it from now on._ He shuddered. 

A wet finger rimmed his butthole suddenly, and Luffy jerked and shouted yet again. 

"H-Hey! What are you doi-" His words were cut off when Law smacked his ass harshly. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him to the point he fell silent. What was Torao doing?! That was where he pooped from! The words Torao had said to him all those weeks ago came back. _That ass is gonna be mine. Gonna fuck that attitude out of you._ Could it be...?

"Be quiet, Mugiwara-ya. Don't make a fuss if you're not feeling bad." Law briefly wondered if he would care enough to stop if he was, indeed, uncomfortable. He supposed he would, he was pretty fond of this idiot after all. But it didn't matter, because Luffy clearly liked the action, even if it shocked him. Hadn't he realized he'd pushed back against Law's hand? With that thought in mind, Law pushed his spit-slick forefinger into that tight little ring. He shivered. Luffy was so tight and hot, he couldn't to put his cock in that! Best of all, since he was rubber, there was barely any resistance other than that caused by how dry it was. Fortunately, Law had brought a little sachet of medical lube. Never hurt to be prepared after all! He set to work, squeezing a bit onto his fingers and pushing back in, keeping one hand on his new favorite slut's greedy hips so they wouldn't jerk too much.

"Oi, keep your voice down. Do you want your crewmates to find out?" Luffy practically sobbed before burying his face in the pillow, hands clenching the sheets. He couldn't do anything but _take it._ Law couldn't resist lightly smacking his ass a few more times, watching the skin turn red like the rest of him. Of course, Luffy was pretty lean, scrawny even, but he miraculously had quite the cute little bubble butt, which had been hidden by his baggy shorts before. Law was ecstatic to see the slight jiggle spanking him caused. 

He added another finger, roughly scissoring them even though he probably didn't need to. He really just wanted to tease Luffy. With his third finger quickly sliding in as well, he stroked and prodded and thrust until he found the little bump he was looking for. Luffy positively sobbed, stuttering unintelligibly as he rolled his needy hips backward again and again, trying to stimulate his prostate again.

"Torao! Torao, what was- oh my god!" he cried aloud when Law jabbed it again, collapsing onto the sheets. Law continued to massage that spot, the tight heat unbearable around his hand. God, it would be so easy to press a fourth into the other, before slowly but surely pushing in the thumb as well- but no. Maybe another time, hell, maybe later tonight. But right now, he had to fuck Luffy in the next five minutes or he would go insane.

"Look at you," He said, voice ragged from the high he was riding at watching Luffy. "Like a bitch in heat. Can't get enough, can you? Gonna fuck that little cunt until it's numb." Luffy had never heard that word before, but even he wasn't dumb enough to think it meant anything decent. It wasn't like he could focus anyway; his ass felt so good! Law kept hitting that spot in him that he hadn't even known existed until two minutes ago. It felt like- like he was gonna piss! Like his dick might explode- but coming from the inside out. His whole body was on liquid fire, limbs shaking with effort even though he wasn't even hardly moving. He suddenly, desperately, _absolutely needed_ for Law to come through. he wanted to know what it felt like- to get...fucked. If he was a bitch, he wanted to be mounted like one!

"Torao! I can't do it anymore! Enough already!"

***

He was still regretting those words moments later, stuck in this cruel situation, he had just wanted more, not for it to stop! Why was he so stupid?

"I'm ready for...y'know." 

He peeked up timidly to see cold eyes looking down on him, Law fighting off a positively wicked smile. The bastard knew damn well what was happening. Luffy had never felt so miserable in his whole life, confused, painfully aroused, empty. Life had been so much simpler before he knew he had a sex drive! Now the only thing on his mind was getting Law's dick inside him as soon as possible. If fingers had felt so amazing, who knew just how good he would feel when Law fucked him.

"Yeah, I think I do. I just wanna hear you say it like a good boy." Law said, ruffling his hair like he was a damn dog. _A bitch._ "Say it for me, Luffy. Tell me you want my cock in you." Again, Luffy hadn't ever heard that word. It made him unsure. How was he supposed to say something like that? He keened when Law reached down and with both thumbs, spread his cheeks, his gaze burning into Luffy's exposed skin. He felt his hole fluttering around nothing, mortified beyond belief at the feeling. This was so...lewd!

"I want it," He panted. "Want your- your cock. Please." He added the last word as a quick precaution; who knew how Law would try to drag this out if if he didn't. He waited with baited breath, a long fingered hand coming to force his head down onto the mattress, no words spoken, no reaction from the man above him. His heart beat wildly. Had he done a good job? Would he finally get what he wanted so badl-

Law shoved in with no warning other than a long groan at having breached, filling Luffy to the brim in one thrust and knocking the wind out of him. Oh. _Oh._ It felt so... _Oh._ So full. His walls were seizing around the intrusion, sucking Law in as if they had a mind of their own. The pressure was dizzying, making Luffy's hands and knees falter. He was melting all over again. Law's other hand gripped his hip to keep him steady, and then, before Luffy had time to process what was happening, he started to move.

"That's it, Mugiwara-ya. Such a good whore. Look at you taking me so well. God, you're perfect. Good boy. Good whore." His pace was steady even though his breathing was not, cock dragging against every inch inside Luffy as he pulled out, before sliding back in with an ease that could only come with lots of experience. Luffy was drunk on it, addicted to the way the heated, heavy flesh seemed to be staking its claim in him, shaping his body around like it had meant to be there all along. Maybe it had. Why else would it feel this euphoric?

"Toraoooo." He drawled, tongue lolling when Law picked up speed, his body jostled back and forth with every sharp, precise thrust into his wet hole. He could get used to this. Could get used to the heat steadily climbing in him, to the feeling of his own hard dick slapping his stomach with every new movement, to the feeling of Law's whispered obscenities against his ear. _Such a slut for it, so loose, so easy. You're swallowing me up, Mugiwara-ya. Knew you'd be a greedy, naughty thing. I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you. Gonna keep you on my cock forever, yeah? Gonna fuck you over and over until when you're not on my dick, you'll be wishing you were._

"Yes, yes, want it, Torao, don't stop, keep me on it all the time, want it, want you." He was babbling, eyes crossing when Law found his prostate once more. God, he couldn't even think past the feeling in his ass, Law pumping in and out so quickly, the sounds of skin slapping and heavy panting filling his ears to the point he probably wouldn't even notice a navy fleet bombing the ship. _Cock. Feels so good._

Law was fucking him _stupid._

"Such a dumb slut, Mugiwara. Are you gonna come? Gonna come for me? Let everyone hear you?" He reached down to play with Luffy's nipples again, elated at the sight of Luffy's tears dripping onto the sheets when he did so. "I knew you'd be eager, but even I wasn't expecting you to be gagging for it this much." Luffy moaned again and again, drool trickling down his chin, hips canting backwards to get more of that delicious cock inside him. The heat licking through his veins kept building, till a knot was formed in his belly, pressure making him frantic and desperate in a way he'd never known he could be. _This is your god now._

"'Lease, Torao-" He jerked forward against the headboard when Law's pace grew suddenly erratic. "Somethin's comin out, I can't-" _I can't hold it anymore._ Was he gonna piss? It felt better than that, the weight in his gut so much fuller. Weird little ripples of pleasure shot from his ears to the tips of his fingers and toes, making him numb. He felt so breathless, so stimulated, but Law kept going, pounding his spot over and over and over until black specks formed in front of his eyes. Why was Torao ignoring him?

"Really, I feel- I feel-" Law interrupted him by jerking his head back for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Luffy closing his eyes and panting against him, oblivious to the painful angle.

"Go on, then. Come for me, Mugiwara. Let me see you come undone."

Just two more brutal thrusts and Luffy yelled as white flooded his vision, wave after wave of unadulterated bliss flowing through him as his first orgasm hit him. White, viscous liquid burst from his prick in spurts, painting the sheets and marking the room with a funny smell. He fell boneless into his release, every nerve ending singing, a hymn to their new god. _Oh. Oh. Oh._ He never wanted to do anything else ever again! This had to be better than any adventure he'd yet gone on! He was gonna get addicted. He basked in the pleasure coursing through him, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't be able to function without it. _I might fall for you, Torao. And your cock._

It was still fucking him, he realized after the tide finally ebbed, heart beat still pounding faster than it ever had before. His ass and dick both felt suddenly too sensitive, an uncomfortable sharpness lancing through him as Law chased his release.

"You did so well, such a good boy. Gonna fill you up, yeah? Take it, take it!" With a final cry, he ground his hips deep inside Luffy, body trembling above him as he came as well, wet heat flooding his stretched out hole. What had Torao called it earlier? His cunt. Luffy twisted his upper body around to see, Law falling onto him, their mouths meeting once more, Law breathless and dripping sweat. He looked so gorgeous it made Luffy's heart flip.

Law could only stare at his job well done, running tired hands over Luffy's body once more. He was red, slick with sweat and his own cum, hair plastered to his face. His eyes and lips were wet and puffy, and, come to think of it, so was his hole. Law's semen oozing from the sloppy, loosened ring would be a memory in his heart forever. He'd had altogether too much sex since that first time in Dressrosa all those years ago, but tonight would stand out. 

Luffy was looking at him like he was a deity, like he was Gol D Roger himself, complete raptured adoration in his big eyes. Law wasn't planning on giving him anything more than sex, so if he was wrong and Luffy wasn't as in love as he looked, it would go better for both of them. It wasn't practical for pirates to catch any type of feelings, especially with someone outside their crew.

But, well. If Luffy was just sex drunk, then Law would be more than happy to give him his fix whenever he needed it. After all, it was Luffy's own fault if he couldn't live without it; he shouldn't have gotten involved with an addict like Law. 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in an au series about literally nothing but Law having sex. Please let me know what you think and who you'd like to see him with next! I'm willing to do any gender and basically every kink except gore


End file.
